The present invention relates to a balancing device, more particularly to a pollution-free liquid balancing device.
The current balancing device consists of plastic sheets and guide strips. Most of the balancing device consists of plastic sheets, and guide strips play a role to limit and guide the plastic sheets. The balancing device is placed in a launch barrel. When a missile is launched forward by the propulsion of powder during launch, the balancing device is ejected backward at high speed, the forward and backward impulses are equal, thereby eliminating the impulse to the launch barrel. The disadvantage of this balancing device is that the plastic sheets are spread into a large range, difficult to recovery, and cause great pollution to the environment.